


A Symptom Of Wellness ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: In the darkness of the night, Nagito Komaeda has been infected with the despair disease but he's not alone when a visitor decides to check up on him at the hospital. {Contains mild NSFW}♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Symptom Of Wellness ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

The twinkling stars from above seemed to light up the sky like small fireflies calling out from above, tempting freedom from the chains of island captivity. The only sound was the struggled breathing from the hospital room. The owner of the ragged voice released a shaking cough, causing his frail body to quiver in pain. The nurse hurried to his side and pressed her head to his forehead, worry sketched upon her face. "Y-You're still burning up, Nagito. Ohh, when will you get better? This isn't good." She looked around the room but there was nothing she could do now but hope his body pushes through and her treatments helped somewhat. His entire face was pale besides the flushed pink over his cheeks. "It's not fair... Is it?" The nurse muttered, pulling a cloth up off a nearby chair and began to gently dab some of his sweat away. He didn't react to the touch whatsoever, seemingly too distracted with struggling to breathe.   
The nurse set aside the cloth and began to adjust his blankets. As they shifted off his body, Nagito's olive orbs came to light, peaking through slit eyes. "Hot..." He muttered before closing his eyes once more. The nurse released a sigh and pulled the blankets off. "Here.... G-Get some cool air. Those must be really w-warm. Can you try to sit up?" With a careful touch, she tapped his shoulder, causing Nagito to open his eyes again and slowly pull himself to a weak sit. After taking in a few more breaths, he blinked, dark bags easily visible under his eyes.   
"How are you feeling?" She tilt her head, earning a smile from the boy. "I feel great, fantastic even."  
Though despite his words, the nurse frowned, knowing full well of the lie.   
Nagito had been infected with a dangerous disease. Though there were other patients, he was the one deteriorating the fastest. Each individual had a different symptom to the odd illness. One patient became very gullible, another became mentally weak, but Nagito was lies. Everything he told was a lie now, so for him to say he felt great, he probably felt horrible. "I'm sorry for waking you up like this. P-Please forgive me!" The nurse bowed her head. "I-It's just that... Staying under all those hot b-blankets probably isn't good if you're already burning up s-so much. I'll fetch you some water, okay?" As she spun around, the nurse stopped in her tracks, eyes falling on a figure standing in the doorway. Silent, dark, simply watching with sharp red eyes. She hadn't even heard the door open. How long had he been standing there? His appearance was always scary but he wasn't a bad person, right? "I'm sorry, I didn't see you came in!" She bowed her head once again. "W-Were you waiting for me? I'm so, so sorry I d-didn't see you before!"  
The figure blinked, taking another step inside. "I'm not here to see someone as painfully boring as you." His voice seemed to echo in a soft mutter, almost leaking with hostility. Without another word, He held up a water bottle he had been holding. The label told her it was a bottle from the beach house fridge, which had most likely been restocked. The nurse looked back to Nagito, rocking on the bed as his eyes locked onto something only he could see. A stream of drool dribbled down his lips but he didn't pay something like that any mind. The nurse frowned, a little unsure about leaving him alone with someone like this, but she needed to pay attention to the other patients as well, and this guy was strong, better at her talent than she herself was. That was who Izuru Kamukura was, so her doubts began to melt away. "I'll... Be back soon. Please take care of him until then." The nurse passed the dark male as he gave a nod. When the door closed behind her, Izuru turned his attention back to Nagito. As he strode forward, his long hair waved out behind him like a shadow, falling apart at the light.   
Nagito didn't seem to notice Izuru's appearance in the room, or he didn't care. The dark male sighed, setting the water aside on the chair. "Are you so incompetent that you can't keep your fluids in your own mouth?" He muttered, carefully wiping his thumb across Nagito's lips and clearing it of the drool. "Pathetic." Huffing with irritation, Izuru simply wiped it on Nagito's hospital gown, finally snapping his attention up. "Izuru?" His delirious voice whispered.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I heard my name crawl off his worthless lips, speaking as though we were equals. Why did such a boring, unimportant, normally uninteresting thing suddenly interest me so much? Nagito always spoke as if he were nothing in my presence but to say my name just then... Was this the cause of the despair disease?   
Just looking upon the boy was boring. His pale skin and bright eyes, messy hair like he hadn't brushed it a day in his life.  
Instead of pleasing his stupid question, I lowered myself to sit down on the bed beside him, crossing my legs to make it more comfortable. The boy blinked, tilting his head as his eyes looked like he was trying to find something, but his face just grew to looking irritated before his eyes narrowed. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou..." His voice rose to pure anger, slurring together. Tears pricked at his eyes, but his words meant nothing to me. When he finally stopped, out of breath, I suddenly found myself in a very hot hold. "I can't stand you..." Nagito muttered, increasing his weak hold around my body. It would be futile to bother pulling away so I just sat there, painfully bored. Just this simple hug was enough to feel his heat. Covering his whole body in sickness, I heard him make a small sound, almost like a whimper. Why did I come here to see someone in such a sad state again? It's not as though I really cared, but Nagito was useful. Despite his annoying antics and speeches of hope, perhaps someone like that would be handy to have on my side but being sick like this wasn't helpful to anyone. I suppose that's why I came. I was tired of waiting around for him to recover so I came here to speed up the process if the boring nurse couldn't. "Are you done yet?" I started to pull away when Nagito grabbed a tight handful of my shirt, refusing to let go.  
"You can't stay there forever." As I reached my arm around his shoulders, I slowly pushed my thumb into the back of his neck, causing the annoying leech to release me. He grunted with some strange emotion and hugged his body tightly, shivering as though he was cold. Finally able to move, I twisted around to grab the bottle and hand it out. Nagito's eyes narrowed in on the gift before he took it carefully, as if it would break at the slightest wrong move. He untwist the cap and began to guzzle it down sloppily, leaking water all over his clothes. When it was empty, he simply tossed it aside. The silence of the room caused the bottle to echo even louder than normal, hitting the ground almost as loud as a gun going off. Almost. The boy's attention moved to the bottle before he opened his mouth again. "Do it again." He suddenly ordered. I was almost surprised to hear him bark a command like that but that emotion vanished as quick as it had come. "Hm? This?" I repeated the motion I had done before, pressing my thumb into his back. I could feel his muscles tense up, and an idea rose on me. "You're in pain, correct? How dull you want my help." With a sigh, I pulled against Nagito, bringing him to sit in front of me. Why was I doing this? For someone that pissed everyone off so much, but perhaps that's exactly why I was. Entertainment.   
He groaned in pain when I moved him but didn't complain. Even as he's sick, he still somewhat knows his place. As I used both hands to kneed at his shoulders, Nagito released a moan, grabbing hold of the bed-sheets. It's as to be expected from someone like me, who's good at everything. Even a reaction like this was utterly boring. I pushed against his back, slowly moving my hands up his neck. When I felt his skin, exposed at the rim of his collar, I immediately felt the burning. Had he gotten even hotter?   
I tilt my head to get a view of his face, cheeks a heavy red. He was drooling again, and I stopped to wipe it away once more. "Control yourself. You're disgusting." I kept working. "Your clothes are filthy already and you've barely woken up." I decided to quit and stand up, hearing Nagito whimper. As I looked down on him, our eyes met for only a moment. What did I see behind those eyes, completely delirious with sickness? He wasn't mentally stable, sick or not. That much was obvious just by looking into his eyes, but there was something else as well. Something even I couldn't get. After a moment of pointless staring, I lowered myself down to grab something from under the bed. It was obvious they were here, despite my unwillingness to want to know something like that. When I grabbed one, I tossed it on the bed in front of him. "Change."   
His eyes moved down to the gown I tossed forward but his face mixed with confusion. "Fine." Muttering to myself, I sat back onto the bed and began to slowly unlace the back. Once loose, it fell down with ease. Nagito's shoulders relaxed and I was able to get it off. Once I tossed away the old one, smelling strongly of ill, I pressed my hand against his back. I was well aware of the freezing touch of my skin. It likely made Nagito feel even hotter than he actually was, so an accurate temperature was even beyond someone like me. The male twitched at my icy touch but not a word escaped his lips as he sat there. I released a sigh and grabbed the gown, fixing it over his body and tying the back once more.   
"You can speak, can you not? Do you hate me?" I finally decided to question, grabbing his chin to turn his face towards me. His eyes moved to the side to avoid looking at me directly but I was patient. I could wait. "I... I hate you more than anything." His hoarse voice whispered. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Of course you do."   
I brought my face near and captured his mouth. Just like his body, Nagito's lips were burning up. His eyes shut as his face twisted with uncertainty but he didn't back away, giving me all the permission I needed. Like I expected, he tasted worthless, like the trash he always told everyone he was. I was merely curious. This disease caused his mouth to lie, but his body still told the truth. How disgusting to be liked by such a puny, worthless, nothing. I was the only one who didn't lose my memories. I didn't revert back to my old self. It was obvious, of course. Why the Future Foundation couldn't understand my brain enough to remove the right memories, so they threw me right in and called it good. I wonder what it could have been like, had my other half been successfully integrated. Would you have loved him too, Komaeda? When I pulled away, I wiped my lips, removing his taste there, but I could still taste him on my tongue. Nagito rocked softly, his eyes lost in a far off place. "You'll get sick, Kamukura. Sick, sick, sick, sick-"   
I already found myself uninterested in his dazed babbling. "My body far exceeds yours. I'll be fine. I was curious but as I predicted, you're just boring. Inside and out." I tilt my head, letting my hair tumble down my shoulder before I reached out and decided to glide my fingers down his neck. The male shivered, but sighed like he was content simply by that. Such an utterly simple life form. So simple, I thought I would drop dead right now from this boredom. I wonder if he would perform any unpredictable tricks, like a dog for his master.  
Setting my mouth on Nagito's shoulder, I gently bit and licked various places until he finally let out a moan, telling me I found the spot. I continued to tease at the area, earning various sounds as prizes.   
Before he dirtied another outfit, I had to wipe his chin yet again, but I didn't let that slow me down. Even though I began to get rougher, if my only prize would be these repeated sounds, I was already bored.   
"K-Kamukura, please don't touch me. Never t-touch me again. I can't stand you." He muttered.   
I paused, but only for a moment before pulling him into my arms to sit on my lap and wrapping myself around Nagito. "It's not in good habit to lie. I can always tell when you're lying." I made sure to whisper behind his ear, feeling him twitch and lower his head down. I knew he couldn't help it with the sickness, but that's what made it... Fun. "You like me, don't you? So you should like it when I touch you. Let's make a deal." I began to massage his shoulders again, but making sure it didn't feel as good as when I was trying. "I'll do this for you whenever you ask it of me... If you can tell me the truth, right now."  
I could hear him whimper, struggling with words. I started to put effort into rubbing his shoulders, making it an even harder time for Nagito. I could tell he wanted to tell the truth but his sickness made it almost impossible. "I-I-" He started but was cut off with a struggled moan. "I'll give you ten seconds to answer before I stop."   
He licked his lips, finally starting to become more aware of everything around him.   
"Ten."  
"Nine."  
Nagito struggled in my hold, pushing against me as if it would distract me from the countdown.   
"Eight."  
"Seven."  
"Six."  
"Five."  
"Four."  
I suddenly felt a tight grip on my leg as he was struggling to breathe. "I-I'm... l..." He paused to grunt in annoyance. "I love you so much, Izuru-Kun, p-please keep going. It f-feels so good."   
I couldn't help but feel a little surprised. I didn't expect he would be able to fight his symptoms of lying to tell me something like that. I suppose a deal is a deal. My fingers worked down his back more and more, leaving a trail over his body. My hand suddenly got stuck on his gown, and I hissed in annoyance. As I began to take it off once again, I heard a voice, appearing from out of nowhere, as always.   
"Hey, hey! Once was pushing it buckero, but undressing another boy twice is my limit there!" Monokuma's piercing grin glared as he walked across the floor. "Man, I separated the boys and girls, but who would have expected cold-hearted Izuru would get together with cute little boy!" He giggled. I narrowed my eyes at the annoying bear. "Don't say it like that and confuse people. He's my age."  
The bear's red eye flashed as he hopped onto the bed. "So much extra work. Now I know to separate the boys from boys, and girls from girls too! Buuuut I guess they'll be into something like that." He rubbed his chin in thought before giggling again. "Yeah, they'll eat that crap up for sure! I mean, look what you did to little Komaeda now, and you didn't even do anything sexual yet."   
I looked down to Nagito, clinging to my arm as he was trying to breathe, blush thick on his sickly pale face. "He's weak. I didn't do very much. Whatever sick twisted thing you're wanting me to do, i'll do the exact opposite."  
"Damn." The bear grumbled. "You just have to ruin everything, don't you, Mr. Hope? How about I turn off the camera and just tell them what happens?"  
"No."   
I carefully struggled out from under Nagito and laid him down, looking over his face again. He seemed somewhat troubled, trapped between consciousness and sleep at the moment. Before I backed away, I ran my fingers through his hair. As expected, it was soft despite the matted look. How dull.   
"He's asleep now. How strange." Monokuma's voice lowered to a strange, dark tone. "I don't know what the hell you did, but he seemed to be recovering rather quickly just then to be able to answer you in the truth. What's your secret, Kamukura? How'd you do it?" He jumped off the bed, annoyance apparent, despite the lack of being able to show emotion. "I know you're pretty good at every talent, but the healing touch ain't one of them for damn sure!"  
I looked back to Nagito, then to Monokuma, answering in a questioning hum. I wasn't in the mood to entertain someone like him. Monokuma followed me as I moved towards the door, and I got the feeling he wasn't going to leave it at that. "I'm lucky." I muttered, slamming the door on Monokuma before he followed me out into the hall.


End file.
